Teen Wolf Digimon Movie 0
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: When Stiles and Scott find strange eggs that hatch into strange creatures, they are in for quite the adventure. Can't think of a good summary but hopefully you'll enjoy the story. Please leave reviews and give me your opinions.


It was 2:32 at night when Mieczyslaw Stilinski, or Stiles Stilinski since no one could pronounce the name Mieczyslaw, wake up to use the bathroom. After doing his business and washing his hands, the eight year old boy was going to go back to bed when he saw a light grow peek from the bottom door of his parents' bedroom.

He opened the door as quietly as he could. He noticed both his parents were still in bed and sound asleep. The glow he had seen was coming from the computer. The screen was on and flashing red with strange green symbols. Stiles walked up to the computer to see what was wrong with it. He was pretty good with electronics, knowing how to work this computer better then his dad. Maybe the thing needed a reboot.

Then a shape started to appear on the computer screen. It looked a lot like an egg.

The boy tilted his head to the side. 'An egg?' he thought. 'Why is an egg on the screen?'

It was strange. But then something stranger happened. The egg looked like it was starting to come towards him. It seemed to push against the glass before it started to slip through like water. Stiles was shocked as the egg slowly pushed itself free from the screen and he quickly dashed to catch it before it fell to the floor.

With the egg in his arms, the eight year old rushed out the room and into his own. Stiles got into bed and push the large egg to one corner of his bed and placed a pillow over it. He hugged his other pillow close to himself and shut his eyes tight.

'It will be gone in the morning,' he thought to himself. 'Maybe this is just a weird dream.'

Before he knew it, Stiles had fallen asleep. When morning came, his mother, Claudia Stilinski, gently woke him up.

"Don't sleep the day away, Mischief. It's nine o'clock."

"I'm up, Mom," said Stiles, sitting up.

Claudia smiled. "Breakfast is ready. It's cinnamon spice oatmeal."

"Yum! I'll be right there!"

Claudia walked out of the room and Stiles stretched his limbs to wake himself more. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something. He pulled the pillow away and jumped back at what he saw.

The egg was real! It really happened! It wasn't a dream!

The egg looked pretty big, about the size of a soccer ball and it was blue. What is a large Easter Egg? But it was the second week of summer break. This was very weird.

Stiles decided to just leave the egg on his bed for now and went to enjoy breakfast with his mom. His father, Noah Stilinski, already left for work. After breakfast, Stiles went to shower and then quickly got dressed. He was wearing jeans, a Batman t-shirt, and Batman socks.

FYI, Batman was Stiles's favorite superhero.

After getting dressed, the doorbell rang. The little boy ran down the stairs. He knew who was coming over today.

"Scott!" Scott McCall was Stiles's best friend They did practically everything together. The two of them where known in town as the Terrible Two because they were always getting into trouble. Stiles said a quick hello to his best friend's mom, Melissa McCall, and then dragged Scott up to his room. Scott had come over to spend to day, and then sleep over at Stiles's place. He brought a backpack full of stuff he'll need.

"Scott! You'll never guess what happened!" exclaimed Stiles once they reached his room. Stiles closed the door and rush to his bed. He picked up the egg and brought it up close to Scott's face. Scott took a step back, eyes wide. "Isn't it freaky!"

"It's freaky," said Scott. "And you're not the only one. I got an egg too!"

"What?!"

Scott unzipped his backpack and pulled out an egg the same size as Stiles's. But while Stiles's egg was blue, Scott's egg was white with red blotches on it.

"Whoa!"

"Yeah."

The boys places the large eggs on the floor and looked at them. They were stumped. Neither of them knew what to do next. They didn't want to tell their parents, they might take the eggs away.

"Maybe they'll hatch into giant chickens," said Scott.

"Maybe they'll be magic geese that lay golden eggs," said Stiles.

The two boy just stared at the large eggs for a long time until something happened. The eggs began to shake and make cracking sounds. Scott and Stiles jumped at this, watching with wide eyes as their eggs started hatching. The top of Scott's egg lifted revealing a black fluffy creature with gold colored eyes. The creature from Stiles's egg was round and blue with brown eyes and what looked like a tail on top of it's head.

"Wow!" exclaimed Stiles. "They look like Tamagotchi creature come to life!"

"Yeah!" said Scott. "They look cute. Come here, little baby."

The black creature shot up and smacked against Scott's face, then began to move around in a quick manner, sliding and bouncing everywhere until it decided to hide under Stiles's bed. Scott tried to get it to come out, but the tiny thing just blew bubbles at him.

The blue creature bounced in front of Stiles and said, "Sorry. He's just a baby. We both are."

"You can talk!?" ejaculated Stiles.

"Yeah. All digimon can talk. That's what we are. My name is Chibomon. The one hiding is Botamon."

Chibomon went one to explain that he and Botamon were Digimon, which was short for Digital Monster, and they are from a place called the Digital Word. All Digimon were born and reborn from Digi-Eggs and that there are six levels a Digimon could reach. Botamon and Chibomon were at Fresh Level.

"Why are you here?" asked Scott.

"Not sure," said Chibomon. "We just are."

"Bot! Bot!" cried out Botamon from under the bed.

"Who cares why they're here?" asked Stiles. "They are and it's so cool! Hey, are you two hungry?" He went to his desk and opened a drawer and pulled out a bar of chocolate. Stiles walked back over, peeling off the wrapper and braking the chocolate bar into pieces. Botamon slowly came out from under the bed and was next to Chibomon, staring at the pieces of candy.

"It's really good! Try it!"

Chibomon and Botomon each took a small bit of the offered chocolate. Their eyes lit up with delight and they stared scarfing down the whole thing.

"Knew you'd like it," smiled Stiles.

"Now what do we do?" asked Scott.

Claudia was downstairs in the kitchen reading a book when the phone went off. However, when she answered it all she could hear was static.

'That's odd,' she thought. She then shrugged, hung up, and went back to reading.

Upstairs, the boys just watched as the Digimon ate more chocolate.

"They really like this stuff," said Scott. "Guess they don't have chocolate in the Digital World."

"Guess not," said Stiles.

Suddenly, the two little digimon went completely still and tensed up. The human boys asked what was wrong, but didn't get an answer. A bright light covered the digimon and Stiles and Scott gasped, covering their eyes from the light. Chibomon and Botamon began to change.

"Chibomon digivolve to DemiVeemon!"

"Botamon digivolve to Koromon!"

As the light faded out, the eight year olds saw new creatures take the places of the old ones. Botamon was now a bigger, rounder pink creature with long ears, red eyes, and sharp teeth. Chibomon now looked like a baby dragon; it was sky blue with a white face and stomch, had two floppy ears and a matching tail, tiny paws, and large scarlet eyes.

"Chibomon, you changed!" said Stiles in awe.

"Yup! Now I'm DemiVeemon! We Digimon change shape and names every time we digivolve!"

"Before I was Botamon, now I'm Koromon!" explained Koromon.

"And you can talk!" said Scott.

Stiles balled his fists, shut his eyes close tight, and grinned. "This is so cool!"

* * *

 **Trying to get back into the fanfiction writing game. Hope this was ok.**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
